


Announcement

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [6]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Gender Identity, Genderqueer, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Richie Tozier, Trans Richie Tozier, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 6: BodyFandom: It (Stephen King) (2017)Richie Tozier has an important announcement for the rest of his friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Announcement

Richard “Richie” Tozier had something so important to say. Something that made him feel all jittery and hands shake. He didn’t even want to make that many jokes about it. But still, didn’t mean he was gonna make no jokes at all.

“Okay guys,” he said when he’d managed to gather everyone to one area. He was pacing; they all waited patiently. For once. “I’m going to tell you something really important but you’re going to have to play hangman to figure it out.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. Bill smiled.

But they complied.

Finally it was the end. It came down to this:

_I’m _r_ _ _ gender._

“…can I get I’m trashgender for 1600 please.” Stan deadpanned.

Richie loved his friends. He knew they accepted him just the way he was.


End file.
